


Stitched Smile

by Demi_Red95



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Red95/pseuds/Demi_Red95
Summary: The wrong sets of words spirals Virgil into doing somethings that he believes is for the best. What happens when someone else finds out and isn't happy about it?





	1. Stitched up

Small noises went unnoticed that came from a room with a purple door. A room that had a storm cloud on it, showing who's it belonged to.

_"You should smile more kiddo!! Everyone's happier when they smile!"_

Virgil standing in front of a mirror crying

Scissors could be seen placed next to someone as they stood in front of a mirror. The sound of something moving through flesh was heard. Small sniffles and hitches in breathing as these noises were heard.

 

_"You're such a Danny downer at times. Honestly sometimes I wonder if you realize how much your eyes show"_

 

"Ow…." A small whimper came from the person as tears slipped down his cheek. The scissors were picked up for a moment to cut something, before being placed back down and the noises continued.

 

_"I understand that you're not feeling particularly adequate today. Maybe staying in your room would be a best option? You know how the others tend to get when seeing you upset"._

 

More noises.

 

_"You have a lovely smile when you actually decide to do it hot topic"._

 

Sniffles and more hitching breathes.

 

_"Maybe you should sit this one out kiddo? I know you want to help, but Thomas needs some smiles today"._

 

Scissors snipping and the sounds of thick string being tied.

 

_"I've read a few books that talk about the eyes being windows to show emotions. I could lend them to you to help?"_

 

"There…. Done" he said as he held a large needle in one hand, and a thick spool of thread in the other. Virgil stood, shaking softly, in front of the mirror as tears slipped down his face, ruining his eyeshadow that lay before it. Though a smile displayed widely on his face. On both sides of said smile, were large stitches sewn to make sure the smile never fell.

 

As he looked at himself, it took a moment to be able to truly see, as his once large eyes, one purple, one green, no longer shown either. Instead of his expressive eyes, were now buttons that matched the colors of his eyes.

 

 

"This could work. It will work" he said as he looked to the framed card that Patton had made for him so long ago. The words " **U R FAM** " still showing proudly. Virgil looked back to his mirror as tears still streamed down his face. It hurt yes, but this could work right? He could smile and make everyone's lives better. His eyes wouldn't scare others and Thomas wouldn't feel so anxious anymore.

 

"Isn't this better?" He mumbled to himself as he stared at the smile.

 

Isn't it?


	2. Exposed stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank people that are liking this story so far. It makes me happy to see this
> 
> Also look at this amazing art that was done!!  
> https://pale-sun-kisses.tumblr.com/post/185689725444/i-made-it-angstier-demi-dude27-for-those it's so cool looking!!

The days that followed seemed to go by quietly. The house felt lighter, which was good, but sad as well. Sad because no one seemed to realize what had truly taken place.

 

It didn't help much that Virgil would pull his hood up a lot more now. But what was probably the worst, were the new compliments.

 

"Oh Virgil!! Your smile looks adorable today!!!" Patton said when he glanced to see Virgil in the kitchen. He was currently working on breakfast when he saw the other side come in, hood up. He could see a smile though on Virgil's face that made Patton's heart sore.

 

It meant that maybe Virgil was starting to realize how much they loved him. Yes it had been different when they realized they had a new side, when Virgil first appeared, but Patton loved him all the same. He was glad to know that maybe he was finally letting his walls down. It would explain the lighter feeling around the home.

 

"Heh, thanks Pat. I'm gonna be in my room if you need me ok?" Virgil had said as he started walking out. Patton nodded as he attended to the eggs.

 

"Breakfast will be ready soon!!' He said and looked to see Virgil nodding as he left. Patton sighed and smiled as he worked on breakfast, a bit more pep in his mood from seeing the other smiling.

 

The others seemed to notice as well. They noticed the lack of actual anxiety that Thomas had seemed to be having as of late, and Roman was thrilled to say the least.

 

"I've had _so_ much more time now to create and have ideas!! I wonder what has gotten our now not so dark and stormy night in a better mood" he wondered as he sprawled out on Logan's bed. Logan looked up from the book, he had been reading before the creative side barged in without knocking, and closed it quietly. With being able to work on the schedules and manage everything else, he had found himself having time on his own hands.

 

"Perhaps he's taken our advice and found a way to calm his own anxiety?" He suggested and Roman hummed at the thought.

 

"Maybe, which would be wonderful! Finally, we won't have to worry about him feeling upset so much. Maybe he'll start coming to movie nights!!!" Roman sat up, eyes sparkling with excitement. He got up and began talking about the possibilities now they could have and do with Virgil being less anxious and nervous about everything. Logan couldn't help but smile as he listened. If he was being honest, he was also happy about this new feeling. It felt like the weight of mass pressure had been lifted. To know that someone they all truly saw as a close friend was finally relaxing around them was good. It showed how far they had come since the beforehand.

 

Oh if only they knew the truth though……

 

Inside Virgil's room, the mirror was shattered. Blood stained the mirror from where it had first been hit, which caused it to shatter.

 

Tears were spilling down from button eyes as Virgil sobbed quietly into his hoodie. Spider webs seemed to cover so much of the room now, along with a deeper darkness. It never left the room though, Virgil made sure of it.

 

He carefully bandaged his hand up, after making sure there hadn't been any glass in it, before getting up and wiping his face. It was late and honestly he was starving.

 

Virgil pulled on his hoodie and walked out of his room, walking into the half dark, half lit hallway. His room in a way was a barrier, bordering on the end of the dark side hallway. It was so if anyone truly dark tried to come down, he could protect everyone else. The anxious side only made it a couple steps from his room, before he heard someone speak.

 

"Virgil?" He turned and in the hall stood Deceit. His eyes seemed to go wide as he stared at the younger sides face.

 

"Hey Dee, why are you awake?" He asked, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. The lying side didn't reply. He didn't even speak, only stared.

 

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" He said and felt both scared and angry at the same time. Deceit could only swallow as one hand slowly moved towards Virgil's face.

 

"Oh my misunderstood web weaver…… What have they made you do?" He whispered in horror. Virgil stiffened and turned away.

 

 

 

"Nothing Dee. Don't worry about this ok? I mean haven't you felt the shift? Everyone is happier now. Thomas is doing better. They see that I'm smiling and don't see sad or scary eyes anymore. This is better" he tried to explain.

 

"Better?" Deceit said as he stood there, tensing and shaking.

 

"This is **_better_ **!?!? Virgil look at you!!! You've sewn yourself up!!" He shouted and Virgil rushed over and put his hands over Deceit's mouth.

 

"Can you be any louder? Everyone is trying to sleep" he hissed out. Virgil was so busy trying to get him to stay quiet, he hadn't noticed Dee grab him until they sunk out of the hall and into Deceit's room.

 

Deceit yanked Virgil's hands from his mouth, face full of rage.

 

"Look at you! Have they actually noticed what you've done or have they been so self absorbed that because of them you've mutilated yourself!?" He demanded. He wanted to go and wake up each of those damn light sides and make them see what has happened. To show them the pain they've truly caused to someone that's supposed to be their family. It made his insides twist with anger.

 

"Dee please calm down. This isn't a big deal" "Yes it is!! This isn't something you should have ever, _ever,_ had to do. My sweet spinner…." He said softly and placed a gentle hand on Virgil's face.

 

"You've been crying as well, don't say you haven't because you know I can sense when everyone lies" he said softly. Virgil's breath hitched at that and he swallowed.

 

"Which is why I _know_ this isn't ok… I know you're lying to yourself and saying that you're better this way. That the others are doing better because of this. I don't buy it." He said and watched as Virgil tried to speak. Watched as the boy tried to defend himself and everyone else like always, before finally breaking down.

 

Virgil grabbed at Deceit's capelet, Dee noticing that one had was bandaged and fueled his rage, before sobbing against him. He wailed and winced as the stitches tugged at his mouth. Blood slipped down from his stitched mouth as he cried against him.

 

"I've tried so hard. It's been my fault" he said and Deceit held him close.

 

"No Virgil, none of this is your fault. You were only doing your job and trying to protect everyone. But this is not a battle you're suppose to fight alone." He moved and grabbed some tissues before carefully wiping at Virgil's face.

 

"This sadness that has been building is coming from everyone. The only reason everyone _thinks_ it's gotten better is because you've been pulling it into your room again, haven't you?" He said as he snapped his fingers and made a chair appear so Virgil could sit. The purple haired boy looked ashamed as he sat and nodded.

 

"This is not your battle to fight alone, and certainly not your responsibility to make everyone feel better. They're supposed to be adults, and it seems that they have forgotten something very important" he said and Virgil looked confused.

 

"What is that?" He asked, voice small and hoarse from his sobs.

 

"That words hurt. That so many things can be taken wrong, and that's what they've done." He didn't need to know the full story to know what had happened. Deceit remembered before when Virgil use to tell him about the cruel words they spoke, the tones they used. So many times did he have to help his small dark side sleep, having to lie and say that things would be better.

 

Honestly he truly believed that the lies were finally turning out to be truths instead. But it looks like he had been wrong, oh so wrong.

 

"Come on, we're going to fix you" he said as he moved closer. Virgil stiffened and looked confused and scared.

 

"Fix me?" He couldn't help but ask out loud.

 

"We're getting rid of these buttons and these stitches. This right now isn't you, so now we're going to make this right". " _And tomorrow_ **_I'm_ ** _going to make things right. Whether those light sides like it or not_ " he thought as he picked Virgil up carefully and carried him to the large bed in his room.

 

Carefully he placed the other down and turned to grab some tools before being stopped by a hand on his sleeve. Dee turned around to see Virgil staring scared and eyes full of tears.

 

"I…I don't want to hurt anymore Dimitri. It hurt so much sewing them, please don't make it hurt anymore" Virgil begged and the lying side, Dimitri, felt as if his heart had broke.

 

How could they not realize the damage they had caused to Virgil? Did no one truly see what they did wrong? He leant down and slowly kissed the other. When he pulled away, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of the blush across Virgil's cheeks.

 

"I promise Virge, that this will not hurt….. I'm going to get someone that can help ok?" He said and Virgil looked nervous but nodded.

 

Dimitri stood straight and held up a hand as if to say 'give me a moment' before leaving

 

It took five minutes before Virgil heard two sets of footsteps.

 

"Oh my god girl…. This is one big mess" he heard and turned to see Remy standing there. Dorian walked in behind him, holding a small bag as well.

 

"Remy is going to put you in a deep sleep so you won't feel anything, ok?" He said and Virgil felt nervous and scared. Would this really work?

 

"You promise?" He whispered and looked to Remy this time.

 

"Of course! Babe you'll be so far in slumberland that you won't even _know_ " he said with a smile. Remy made sure his sunglasses were as close to his eyes as they could be so Virgil couldn't see the anger in them.

 

When Deceit told him a moment ago, he didn't believe it. Now seeing it though? He wanted to tear the others a new one for what they allowed to happen.

 

"Ok gurl! Lean back and let me work my magic!!!"  He said as he walked over. Virgil, laid back carefully on the bed as Remy ran his hands over the others face. Sand slipped from his jacket and down his fingers, allowing Virgil to breathe it all in.

 

Slowly the boys body relaxed, his breathing evening out, and he was gone to the sleeping world.

 

"Thank you Remy" Dorian said as he set up a small table with medical instruments.

 

"It's no problemo snake man. Need some help?" He asked as he took off his leather jacket and put his glasses on his head.

 

"That… that would be helpful actually" Dee said and felt thankful. He could see the emotions that swirled in the sleep bringer's eyes, but said nothing. Now was the time to help Virgil and fix this.

 

The time would come soon though, and Deceit was going to make sure that this time, Patton, Logan, and Roman would listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is not a happy to see someone he loves and cares for hurt this badly. The others are gonna be getting an ear full soon.


	3. Exposing the wounded truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before we get into this I wanna apologize for being gone so long without updating this. I recently have had some really bad problems both personally and financially that has caused me a lot of stress to the point of losing a lot of motivation for things. I've been trying to get back into it, and while things are still difficult, I really enjoy this fanfic that I've been doing and seeing how people have been liking it and wanting more. So here is finally the latest chapter, I truly hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Also I once again have fanart!!! https://pale-sun-kisses.tumblr.com/post/185723652729/psst-demi-dude27-i-made-another-one

The morning slowly approached, and Patton yawned as he awoke. He stretched and hummed as he got himself up and dressed, before walking out of his bedroom towards the kitchen. He smiled as he looked at the doors that held the rooms of his friends and chuckled a little. It was nice that everyone had been getting along so well lately.

When the moral side arrived downstairs to the kitchen, he started working on coffee first. “ _Logan always wants coffee in the morning_ ” He thought with a giggle as he started it up before thinking about breakfast. He wanted to make something that everyone could enjoy. His eyes widened before he grinned widely.

“Waffles!!!” He shouted before putting a hand over his mouth and giggled. He didn’t want them to wake up _too_ soon. The boy bounced a little excited as he began grabbing out everything he needed, before slowly starting to add the ingredients together, whisking it happily and working.

“Good morning Patton” Logan mumbled softly as he walked into the kitchen.

“Morning Lo!!! Coffee is already made!!” he said as he began placing the waffle batter into the waffle iron. A noise of appreciation was heard as Logan walked over, grabbing out a space themed mug from the cabinet, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Waffles today?” “Mhm!! I felt this morning like something warm and happy, so waffles!!” Logan nodded slightly as he sipped on his coffee. He listened to Patton babble on about breakfast when he heard a small thump. It sounded Roman was awake now. He normally woke up when he could smell Patton’s cooking. About twenty minutes later said side made his entrance.

“Good morning my lovely subjects!!” Roman said with a bow. Patton let out another soft giggle as he began plating waffles while Logan shook his head.

“Must you always be so loud this early in the morning?” He asked and the creative side gave a pout to him.

“Must you always be such a grump in the morning? Speaking of grump, where is our chemical romance at?” Roman asked as he looked around. He hadn’t heard any movement from behind Virgil’s door when he was finishing getting ready and leaving his own room. Normally he at least heard some music or grumbling of the anxious side getting up.

“You know how he can be. It may just be a bad day for him, though I hope not. He’s been doing so well lately” Patton said as he placed the plates on the table and Logan nodded.

“Indeed” he said as he made a notebook appear. “According to what I’ve written down, he’s been smiling quite a bit more, as well as Thomas’s anxiety gone down a significant amount. I believe this is due to Virgil’s improved mood. Though I have noticed that his interaction with everyone has lowered. We should talk to him about that” The logical side said as he closed the notebook. Roman stared at him, looking a bit creeped out. Before he could speak his mind though, a dark chuckle could be heard from the living room.

“Yes, because telling someone that they need to do something to make yourselves feel better _never_ did anything wrong” a familiar voice said, and the three sides stiffened. Breakfast was forgotten as they rushed into the living room and where Deceit stood. His hands were placed behind his back and simply standing there, smiling.

“DECEIT!!!” Logan shouted, pointing at him and Deceit rolled his eyes.

“Must you _never_ shout when you see me?” He asked and shook his head as Roman drew his sword.

“What are you doing here snake face? You better not be here to try anything, else I’ll slice you to bits” he said, grip tightening on the hilt of the sword. Deceit’s pupils seemed to shrink a bit as he sneered at the three.

“I’m totally _not_ here because of what you _didn’t_ do to Virgil” The lying side spat out and Patton looked confused before moving in front of the other two sides. He didn’t want Roman to hurt the lying side, even if he wasn’t particularly fond of him.

“What are you talking about? We haven’t done anything to Virgil! He’s even been doing well lately!” Patton said before something hit his cheek, bouncing off and falling to the ground. He looked confused as he looked down and saw….

Bloody buttons?

“Wh-what….. What are those?” he asked as he could feel something dripping on his cheek. Patton felt a bit sick at the thought that it was probably blood.

“Those…..” Deceit had to pause to let out a bitter laugh as darkness seemed to seep out of nowhere and form around him. “Those are the buttons that Virgil sewed into his eyes! I spent all night having to cut those away, along with stitches on his mouth forcing him to smile!!!” He shouted and the room seemed to grow cold.

Everyone seemed to grow quiet as they looked back at Deceit. Logan noticed finally that Deceit’s gloves seemed to also be stained with blood. But this…. This also had to be a lie, right? This was Deceit who was talking. Besides, they surely would have noticed if Virgil had done something horrifying as this, right?

“Yo-you’re lying….” Roman stuttered as he remembered the quiet room, he had passed this morning. The one that he had been so sure that Virgil had been in, but now. Now he wasn’t so sure.

“Oh really? Why do you believe I’m lying? Don’t say it’s because I’m Deceit, because that’s a coward’s way out” He spat out, fangs in his mouth seeming to elongate at his anger.

“Because we would have noticed!! He’s our friend! Our **_family_**!!!” Patton shouted as tears began filling his eyes. This _had_ to be a lie, it just had to!

“You would have noticed?” Deceit said and shook his head. Laughter began to ring out from the darker side as an almost yellow aura glowed from under the darkness. The laughter grew louder and harsher before it stopped, and he glared at them all with a look of pure hatred.

“You didn’t notice that he’s been like this for days. All you’ve noticed is that he’s suddenly gotten **_better_** ” His hands clutched into tight fists as he grew angrier. “You didn’t notice how much he was hurting!! Everything you’ve been saying to him! Telling him he needs to smile more! How his eyes show how sad he is or how he makes everyone else upset when he’s sad! That he was better off staying in his own room than his supposed _family_ actually helping him!”.

The three stared in horror as each of them began to realize what they had done. The mistakes they had made, the words they couldn’t take back. Patton fell to his hands and knees, tears falling from his face and onto the carpet as he stared at the bloody buttons.  
  
“THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Deceit shouted as Patton sobbed in both pain and sadness.

 

 

“I’m sorry…. I’m so sorry” He said, body shaking as he cried. Footsteps were heard before grey shoes could be seen in front of Patton. He looked up to see Deceit staring down at him in disgust and hatred.

“It’s not me you need to be saying that to. Each of you need to apologize to Virgil. If you don’t, and things aren’t fixed. Then I will take him back with me. Many of us “dark sides” as you call us, miss him. We’ll actually take care of him if you can’t.” he said and turned away from them, slowly walking away.

“You can’t take him from us! He’s not an object! He’s a person” Roman shouted and Deceit stopped and turned.

“Then start treating him like one. Because if not…..” He turned back away and began sinking out. “I won’t be the one making the decision to leave” And with that, Deceit was gone.

The three was left, with buttons on the ground to prove who they had wronged.

Patton stayed there on the ground, crying and shaking. He had hurt his kiddo. His dark strange son. The one he had tried so hard to accept from the very beginning. How could he call himself a father figure if he didn’t even realize one that he cared for so much was hurting because of things he said.

Logan had soft tears spilling down his face. How had not realized what he had done? He remembered his own words that he had told Virgil.

“ _ **Maybe staying in your room would be a best option? You know how the others tend to get when seeing you upset".**_

How foolish could he have been. Even he should have realized that what he said was heartless.

Roman could only stare at the sword he was gripping so tightly. He had failed to protect someone so close to him. He was a prince!! He was supposed to vanquish evil, not become it and almost destroy what was family to him.

“We need to fix this….” Logan finally said as he wiped his eyes. Roman sheathed his sword, helping Patton up.

“We need to show Virgil that we love him for who he is. That…. That he doesn’t need to do this to gain love from us” Roman said as he glanced to the buttons. Patton was quiet and took a deep breath.

 _“_ We don’t _need_ to _._ We’re **going** to.” He said and turned to the others, blood still slightly on his cheek from when the buttons hit him.

“We’re going to show Virgil that we love him. That he **is** our family and that he doesn’t need to change for us. That no matter what, we love him” Patton said and the other two nodded.

This could work, they would make sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so if you like the content that I've been making, possibly leave a tip on my ko-fi? https://ko-fi.com/demi_dude It would end up helping out a lot so I can continue creating both the artwork and fanfics. If not that's ok! But if you're able to that'd be amazing. Once again I hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter! We've got one or two more to go!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I'm going to try to get more done as soon as I can. Sorry if it starts out pretty sad.


End file.
